


Peace before the storm

by Naming



Category: GetBackers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naming/pseuds/Naming
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the Get Backers, credit goes to Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine
Relationships: Amano Ginji/Midou Ban, Fuyuki Shido/Otawa Madoka
Kudos: 4





	Peace before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Get Backers, credit goes to Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine

Irrespective of how Midou Ban protests, days passed by with continuous rain. The road of Shinjuku is clear, you can hardly see cars passing by, let alone faces in the midst of the heavy downpour.

The statement of expected bad weather posted by the Bureau of Meteorology had been shared in the social media madly. Most of the people were scared and worried that this would affect their businesses. Amongst the people, Midou Ban is one of them.

“This is mad.” Inside Honky Tonk, there sits a man with spiky jet-black hair. He throws his fists in the air, “This rain is seriously driving me mad!”

His partner laughed from the counter, his hands occupied in drying the mug after washing. “Ban-chan, this can’t be helped.” He said. “We can’t control the weather.”

“Jeez!” Ban finishes off his mug of coffee in which he won in a bet with Ginji. “We can’t go give out flyers under this damned rain. Our business is badly affected.” Then, he put his hand under his chin, “Can I make a complaint to the government and ask for a subsidy?” He asked in a serious tone.

“That’s impossible.” Said the owner of the cafe. His voice coming from the store room hidden at the back of the cafe. “Ban, instead of complaining and asking people to help you, why don’t you start doing something by yourself?”

The man with a pair of black glasses came out, closing the door behind when he’s at it. He asked, “Why don’t you start looking for a proper job?”

“What? You can’t expect me, The Great Midou Ban to beg for a job?!”

“Actually, I agree to Paul-san this time, Ban-chan.”

“Man up, Ginji!” He pulled Ginji from what he was doing, pulling his arm up in the air. “We are the Get Backers! There’s nothing in this world-”

Clank!

The sound of broken ceramics echoed in the shop. It successfully silenced Midou Ban from whatever he’s trying to say. And finally, the shop is welcoming its longed peace in a few days.

Only to see the angry expression of certain someone.

\----

“I don’t want to throw water on you but this is all Ban-chan’s fault.” Ginji lets himself sink into the cushion of the green Beetle, his amber eyes locked on the windshield, quietly listening to the water slapping on the hard glasses.

“Now that Paul-san has chased us out, we can only sleep here.” He added, turning his back to the culprit who created this.

“...”

Midou Ban holds no expression on his face, now that they are being chased out, not to mention they had one more debt adding to his already mounting debt. 

Ahhh.

Life hates me.

Much to his dismay, the rain did not stop after two days. They had already been starving since weeks before this bad weather. Now that there is no more warm coffee to sip, the feeling of an empty stomach is enlarged even more.

The pool water in the park is too cold to be consumed, let alone to take the water under this weather.

Ban turned to look at his sleeping partner. Ginji is able to adapt to the cold. Usually, that is.

He is an electricity user, he is able to use the static in his body and serve like a microwave. He would be able to maintain his body temperature and the air around him would turn warm. 

During winter, he would only have to stay next to him to deal with the cold.

But that is when they do not have a scarf to protect them from the cold. When there is another option, he wouldn’t recommend Ginji to do so.

The reason is simple - to reserve his energy. Who knows when there is a time when they would be naked and waiting to be freezed to death, right?

But at this moment, the boy was shivering. The green vest he used as a jacket wrapped tightly around him, limbs hugging himself when he sleeps.

He sighed. His fingers looked for cigarettes unconsciously. But when his fingers reached the bottom of his pocket, he realized he had the last cigarette this morning.

\---

Ban glared at the top of his car when he woke up for nth time tonight.

He waited patiently, while his right arm reached out to his other arm. 

Slap!

A loud slap filled the air.

He searched for the road lights and opened his palms. A dead corpse of a mosquito lying flat in his palm. The blood it sucked mop onto his skin.

Mosquitoes always become worse after a rain shower. What’s worse, now they have no place to stay but inside the car which the mosquitoes loved to hide in.

‘This is the third…!’ Ban angrily thought. He raised his left leg and pulled up his trousers. There’s two red bumps around the ankle, and one at his knee. 

God knows how the mosquito can reach him through his trouser?!

He could tell there’s another one forming on his arm. Ban tried his best to suppress the angry grunt that almost escaped his mouth, and shut his eyes.

It was a long night. Too cold to fall asleep. He would wake every now and then due to the cold.

And the damned mosquito.

He switched to the other side, facing the door of his car, searching for a comfortable position to sleep again.

\---

Buzz.. Buzz..

“Stop it.”

The sound of the buzz was almost inaudible. But Ban heard it nevertheless.  
nevertheless. "You've got to reserve your energy, Ginji." 

The said man did not reply him, but he retreated his fingers which were buzzing off the mosquitoes earlier. 

The car was filled with silence. Only the whining sound of the mosquito when it flew past the ears of the two. 

"Ginji, you okay?" He has been quiet for these days. Too quiet. 

Ginji's voice was deep. "m'fine."

Curse Hevn hasn't been able to look for assignments for them. 

Ban pointed at the bottle he put under the cushion. "Drink some water." 

"Mm." 

Hours passed by with another sleepless night. The bags under their eyes are getting darker and darker day by day. 

Dumpster diving is not an option under this weather. Ban considered the possibility of leaving this city. But when he switched on the engine of the car, the remaining level of fuel wouldn’t allow him to do so.

“Hahhhhh.” He sighed again, heavily. His voice hoarse due to lack of hydration in his throat. He’s starting to regret using his last portion of money buying the pizza last month.

Suddenly, something catches his eye.

Not too far from their spot, he can see a piece of paper pasted on a glass door, written in black and red - Waiter Wanted.

“That’s it!”

\---

Another two days have passed. The rain is getting better. But the sheets of grey clouds still lingers above Shinjuku. The news of floods in several rural areas around the world can be seen most of the time.

However, the Beetle of the Get Backers was parked somewhere far from the city, safe from the eyes of traffic cops.

Madoka Otowa had just finished her performance so Shido is here to pick her up.

“How was my performance just now, Shido-san?” The girl asked as she came out from the staff room. Her people followed behind with all the equipment.

He takes her hand, gently guiding her out from the building. She usually has Mozart by her side but due to the cold weather, Mozart became sick and she left him in the house. “It was good.” He replied.

Madoka understands he doesn’t talk much. Especially words to flatter someone. This was already a good enough compliment. She smiled, the sounds of the rain getting smaller sing around her ears, so she asked if the rain is getting smaller.

“Yeah. Are you hungry? You haven’t taken anything since morning.” 

Madoka tilted her head to a side, considering his question seriously. A growl from her stomach came at the same time.

“Pfft.”

Madoka shook her head in embarrassment. She had been busy preparing for her performance since yesterday. What’s more, the anxiety in her nerves made her forget to fill up her stomach. Now that the performance ended, the feeling of hunger finally came back to her.

“Is there anything you want to eat?” Shido asked.

Madoka thought about it for a moment. "I heard there's a new western opened just last week. Maybe we could go there?" 

\---

"Welcome!" At the moment they stepped into the shop, the waiter welcomed them with a chirpy voice. "Oh, Shido and Madoka-chan!" 

The one who greeted them was a familiar face . He wore a green apron - which was nowhere different from the vest he always wrapped around his waist, and a pair of jeans. "Is that you, Ginji-san?”

"Hahaha." Ginji broke out in laughter. "I just started to work here yesterday, such a coincidence to see you here!" 

Madoka let Shido lead her to the seats. "Ginji-san, it's been a while. How are you?" 

"I'm good." Ginji brought two menus from the counter. "But yeah, the retrieval business is getting umm..., you know. So Ban-chan suggested we should temporarily switch tasks." 

"The snake bastard’s finally growing up, huh. I see." Shido could imagine his face when he begged for employment. "Glad for him." 

An awkward laugh came from his former leader. Ginji looked around the store and hissed at him, “Don’t be so loud, Shido..!”

“Nah, too late." A pair of azure eyes appeared behind Shido." I heard you."

Despite the broad daylight shining into the cafe, his eyes were scary. His snake-like orbs narrowed at Shido. "How good to see you here, Beastmaster."

"My fists kinda lack exercise recently, would you like to do a favour -" 

His fingers arched and cracked, in a form like a snake's - it slammed on the tabletop where the menu lies, sending the menu up in the air. 

"Hey! Madoka's right here, you son of a -" Shido dodged his attack, he quickly pulled Madoka from her seat, covered her using arms and body from the wood shards of the broken table. "I swear, you're not going to get away from this!" 

People were screaming. Those who hadn't finished their lunch run for the exit while Ginji pulled Ban away from Shido. "Ban-chan!" 

The Beastmaster's arms wrapped firmly around Madoka, protecting her from the ruckus. When they're finally out of the shop, he makes a whistle. "Come forth, my partners!" 

Within seconds, all holes and tunnels from the ground and the waterways under the basin, thousands of rats swarmed in the cafe and cornered the two. "Shido… Please don't tell me you're gonna fight inside people's cafe…" 

"Step aside, Ginji. This is between him and me." Shido shot a glare at Ban, whom Ginji sheltered with his body. "I can't forgive anyone who tries to hurt Madoka." 

"He's not-I mean, not intentionally…" 

"It's okay Ginji. I'd fed up seeing his face. A babysitter like him doesn't have the slightest right to talk about us. Good for you, huh. Finally found yourself a sugar mama." 

"Ban-chan! Stop-" 

"That mouth of yours. I'll rip it off from your face." Shido glared.

"Suits me!" 

Both of them marched forward when Ban pulled Ginji to the side, a huge blow of wind came from where their fists met. The rats under Ban’s shoes immediately took the opportunity to attack, they quickly climbed up Ban’s body - but as soon they reached the height of his calves, Ban jumped into the air and made a 360 degrees turn. “Grrrraaaahhh!”

He landed on Shido with a kick, Shido blocked with bare hands. 

The fight between them gets intense every second. Just as Ginji wanted to step in-

“Stop!”

A woman stepped in between them.

That was the manager of this cafe.

One fortune for them - all the losses were paid by the Otowa household. The manager was a fan of Madoka’s, which she claimed she was on her way back from her performance and only came back to see half of the shop was blown away. But thanks to this, the manager didn’t call the police for the fuss.

“Sorry, and thanks Madoka-chan.” After everything, they all have nowhere to go but to go back to the Honky Tonk. Paul shot them a look of disapproval before apologizing to Madoka once again.

“Both of you, you’d better be sorry.” He faced the Get Backers duo when he said this. The said duo kneel in front of the shop - Ginji had turned back to his chibi form, his mouth formed an “x” like those of a child quietly listening to parent's scolding. Ban was more of a problematic child, he refused to look at Paul and keep his eyes fixed on the road.

Nothing could be said about what Ban has done, what Shido did is just to protect Madoka but in Paul’s opinion, Ginji did not stop them at time was at fault.

Ginji weep without tears.

To prevent them from causing more trouble for the others, Paul decided to feed the two of them inside his shop, but of course, with a higher interest rate of loan repayment.

Here passed another peaceful day in Shinjuku with Ginji’s growling stomach. Unbeknownst to them, not too long after this, the Lightning Emperor awakens and shocks the soul of Midou Ban off the Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I apology of the long update. I've been busy in my work and all. But thank you for all the support and love.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
